The Sister and The Alchemist: An FMA Fanfic
by bluerain1984
Summary: As they treck along Europe to reach the USA, Ed, Al, and Noah come across a village full of familiar faces, including one inparticular. Does meeting Winry in this world mean that they were meant to be? EdWin story. Because their love will never die!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. The small village of Blackberry is made up (to my knowledge anyway), as is the Order of Saint Agnes church in the fictional town. I made this story for all Ed/Winry fans, and because I think their love was meant to be, (and because I love Vic, Ed's English voice actor).

* * *

**The Sister and the Alchemist:**

An FMA Fan Fiction.

Time: Three years after the 'Shambala Conquest'

Older brother: Age 21

Younger brother: Age 16 (body; Age 20 soul)

While Noah waved goodbye to the kind family who had given them a ride, Al yawned and stretched while Ed surveyed the new town they'd come to. It wasn't even a town, actually. It was like a medieval village, a handful of farms scattered about, a few other buildings he suspected were the local doctor, dairy, and the like, and a church down in the glade. After Alphonse dusted his clothes off and Noah walked over, Al looked up at his older brother, and asked, "Ed, what's this place?"

Ed looked at the sign, then a book he carried around. Since he and Al were from Amestris, whose language was equivalent to German. At first Al wasn't very good at English. Now he could speak it well, but he was still struggling with reading it. So he studied the translations, to make sure he was right, and said, "Blackberry."

"It sounds very lovely," Noah said as she linked her arm through Ed's. He blushed a little. Why did she always have to do that? Whenever she did that around strangers, they thought she and Ed were a couple. Truth was, Ed didn't have any real feelings for her…Sure, he cared about her in that she was a friend. He and Al needed her help to get across Europe, at least until they hit England…Then they would find the next boat off the continent to get to their ultimate goal…America…Immigrants seemed to be leaving in droves lately, in spite of the stock market crash. But Ed and Al were following leads on the Uranium Bomb, and the last man to give them their clue said, "Head to the States." Once there, Ed and his brother would go find another lead…And Noah could follow her dream…Living where she would be accepted. After all, America was the 'land of opportunity', right? But right now, the were in England…And right now…Ed's face fell as his stomach made a loud grumble.

"Oh man!" Ed cried, then he drooped down to his knees, clutching his roaring belly, "Why didn't we eat at the last stop?"

"Because the people in the town were chasing us, Ed!" Al said, leaning over him. "You had to go and yell at those vendors for calling you short!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT SHORT, D- IT!!" Ed yelled back. "They're all just to d tall here!" Then both of their stomachs growled, and both young men fell onto the ground, whimpering. However, Noah then lifted her head, and said, "Look, there's smoke coming from the church." Then both Elrics sat up and sniffed…Then started to drool.

"Bread…" Ed said, eyes filled with hunger.

"Fresh Pies…" Alphonse said, looking hopeful, like a puppy.

"FOOD!" cried out Edward, jumping up and running down the road.

"Brother! It'll be at least an hour before we get there!" Alphonse cried after him, chasing his brother. "Yeah, but by the time we get there we can get all the food we want!" Ed called back. This made Al run faster, and though both of them had a huge head start, Noah started after them both. By the time they made it down to the end of the long road, the pavement had ended and given way to a large dirt track. Heir feet were kicking up dust in the dry summer air until they stood a few feet, huffing and puffing, in front of an old church….and as a woman dressed in a black dress with a black and white head covering told them, it was a Catholic Church. Quite a rarity in England, as some would think. But neither of the brothers noticed that, or the car sitting not too far away with a pair of legs sticking out from under it. Ed and Al took a few minutes to catch their breath before going up to the window their noses said the kitchen was at. As they peeked inside, they saw at least three women working on not just bread and pies, but a large pot of soup! Ed was thanking who or whatever had guided them here when Al, coming out of a similar stupor, started tugging his sleeve.

"Um….Big Brother…" Al meeped, tugging harder.

"Not now, Al," Ed said, "Maybe we can go in and ask them for some food…"

"That would be a good idea," said a voice that was neither brother, nor Noah, but was familiar nonetheless, "But first, who in The Lord's Creation are you, and what are you doing here?"

Ed whipped around, and screamed, "PINAKO?!"

The little old woman, dressed in nun garb, with a very large, heavy looking rosary around her neck, raised an eyebrow, then she muttered, "Close. Panaka, or rather Mother Superior of The Order of St. Agnes, Blackberry church….How you even have an idea of what my birth name is, I don't know…Especially since you three are obviously strangers, and most likely up to no good."

"We're not up to anything!" Al said defensively, waving his hands, "We're just traveling, and we got hungry and smelled the food inside."

"Cut us some slack, Pi- I, I mean…Maam," Ed said, moving up beside his little brother. "We're tired, we're hungry, and we don't have any money…"

"And I suppose you expect us to give you food and rest…?" the Mother Superior asked. Ed and Al looked at her, both eyes big and puppy-ish. She sighed, then smiled at them, "You are all quite lucky I am a Mother Superior, otherwise I would have driven you lot off with a broom…Sisters," she called into the window, "We've some wayward travelers in need." One of the girls inside came out, dusting her flour covered hand on her equally flour coated apron. Mother Panaka looked up at Ed, Al, and the so far quiet Noah, then said, "This is sister Sheska. She'll be helping you out." Ed and Al looked. It was Sheska alright. Glasses and all…Oddly the habit and cross fitted her. Suddenly, a loud whistling and various bangings came from the kitchen, and the other girls inside started screaming.

"Mother Panaka!" cried one woman, covering her ears, "It's the boiler again!"

Mother Panaka sighed, "Not again….I pray and pray it won't break again, and yet the Lord seems to say no to that one," she said, then she walked around and over to the car. She bent a little, then said, "Winifred, the boiler's giving us trouble again."

"Alright, Mother, I'm just about finished here anyway," said the slightly muffled voice. The legs scooted out, revealing a skirt that went down to about the girl's calves, and soon out came a young lady, her left cheek sporting a smear of grease, "I swear, that priest had better be glad I come down here to fix this pile of junk…"

"Wi….Winry…" Ed said aloud. He hadn't even known he'd said it, either. The second he saw her pop out from under the automobile, he'd thought he'd been dreaming. But she was here. She was standing right there, and even though she was in a skirt, she looked like she always did…And yet…He couldn't help but feel as if a rock had hit him hard in the chest. Behind him, AL was just as silent and dumbfounded. Then she looked over at them, giving Noah a glance, but her eyes stayed on Al and Ed. A look passed over her face like she was trying to place them, somewhere, me…?" she asked, taking a step forward. "Have we met before? You.. you know my nickname, but…I can't seem to remember you." Ed's face fell a little, then Winry laughed, "I'm sorry. I saw you and I had this really bad moment of de ja vou."

"Winifred," Mother Panaka said, "The boiler?"

"Oh! Right! Hold on!" Winry called out to those coming out of the church, due to the noise inside. Ed turned and watched every move she made. Suddenly his memory went back to the moment he and Winry, the one from Amestris, the one he and Al had grown up with, had been together. She'd hugged him so tight…She'd given him the arm and leg he was still using. All this time, some of the nuns had gathered around them, two talked to Noah, while some fussed at how adorable Al was. Al was blushing badly at the attention, and he was also looking back to the church.

"Winry…" Ed whispered softly again.

* * *

Winry Rockwell had her arms stretched upward as she tightened another bolt. The church boiler had been in bad condition ever since she was a little girl, long before her parents had died. She grunted as she pulled the wrench one more time, then she flopped down onto the floor and used a clean handkerchief to wipe off her face. When she looked down, it wasn't clean anymore. As she stuffed it back in her pocket, she looked at the floor, and her mind wandered. Those people outside…a gypsy woman and two boys…It was the boys who boggled her mind. They looked so familiar, and yet, she couldn't come up with any names for them. She was sure she'd never met them before…Then there was that look. The look on the taller one's face hadn't bothered her, really, she could tell from the slightly babyish shape of his face he was still a kid. It was the shorter one who bothered her. And how did he know her name? At least, the nickname she used so much. "Who is he?" she asked herself as she reached up and released her hair from her ponytail. That man's eyes…They were such an unusual color, she'd never known anyone with gold eyes before. Eyes like those stick with you, they…haunt.

"A pure young maid's blush?" asked a voice from the doorway. "Are you having impure thoughts in God's house, Miss Winry?" Winry's head shot up, and she laughed nervously.

"Oh, Father Mustang, I didn't hear you comeing…" she said as the tall, dark haired man walked in. He sort of loomed over her while she got up and wiped her hands on her skirt, "I was just…Trying to remember something."

"Just keeping an eye on you, my child," Father Mustang said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "As I do all the people in the village…I was just interested because I saw you talking to one of those three strangers outside."

Winry blushed again as she stuck her wrench in the tool box near the door, "I just…He knew my name, and I'd never met him before."

"Perhaps he heard it from Mother Panaka?"

"No…He knew my nickname…Only my parents and some of the children know that one…"

"Perhaps they know the Tringams? Russel and Fletcher know you prefer being called Winry."

Winry shook her head, "They couldn't have. They're both out of town…I just don't know," she said, crossing her arms, looking at her feet. She took a few steps on, then realized the preist was no longer walking with her. She stopped and looked behind, and saw him looking inside a doorway. She came back, and looked into the kitchen were the three strangers were eating…Or….rather, the gypsy woman was eating. As she talked to Mother Panako, she seemed to have a kind face. The two boys, though…The younger one had blue and black berry smeared all over his mouth and chin, while the older one was nawing on two different loafs of bread. When Sister Sheska came over with two bowls of soup, the boys grabbed them, and said simultaneously, "Thank you!" before drinking it down. The sight, for some reason, cheered her heart. She let out a loud giggle. Instantly, the two stopped shoveling food, and looked up at her. It was that look from before, on both of them. She stopped laughing, blushed again, then said, "Um…Welcome to Blackberry…I hope you're both getting enough to eat."

* * *

"Mhm, Mrfmmm germ…" Al said with a full mouth, then he swallowed, took a breath, and said, "Its all really good! Thank you." Ed, meanwhile, hadn't said anything yet. A few seconds ago, he'd been floating, thinking he was in heaven because he was getting such a big, hot meal. Now, well…He was somehow distracted by how long and shiny this Winry's hair was. Was the other Winry's hair so long and shiny…He hated that he'd never noticed before. As he looked at this world's Winry, he couldn't help but think, _She looks cute when she blushes._

"Um…yeah…its really good," Ed finally said. Winry looked down, one hand reaching up, smoothing her hair down. Someone coughed behind her, then she looked over her shouder, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry…This is our priest, Father Mustang. He came here three years ago."

That snapped Ed out off his admiration of Winry's bright blue eyes. "Muh…Mustang?!" Al exclaimed, at the same time Ed said, "Priest?!"

* * *

AN: That's it for now. More coming. I promise. This one will not go unwritten! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, you all asked for it. Here's the next part!

* * *

**Part Two**

Winry nodded, "Yes…What's so strange about that?" But Mustang put his hand on her shoulder, then said, "Its alright Winry…Many are surprised when they find out I'm a man of the cloth…" he approached, strutting like he owned the entire freaking country. The vein in Ed's head pulsed. Why, WHY was this jerk always the same? Didn't matter what world he was in, he would always be a narcissistic a hole! As this Mustang walked around the table towards them, Ed got madder…and was slowly losing his ravenous appetite. Suddenly, Father Mustang was right behind them, and had his hand on his and Al's shoulders.

"What's you're name, my son?" he asked Al.

"Um…" Al looked up, obviously still shocked. "Alphonse…Sir?"

Mustang laughed, "Call me Father….And what's your name, my short young friend?" he asked Ed.

That did it. "**_WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT HE NEEDS A STEP LADDER TO STAND ON A PIECE OF PAPER!?!?!?!_**"****Ed was immediately up and flailing his arms, more than ready to strangle Mustang…But both Al and Noah had a hold of him, and both cried, "That's not what he said!" During all the commotion, Sheska, a girl named Ivy, and the woman from before, whose name was Elizabeth, formed a barricade around Father Mustang.

"He's possessed, Father!" screamed Ivy.

"No, he's insane," said Elizabeth.

"Nope. Just a short man with a short temper," said Mother Panaka.

"**_I'M NOT SHORT!!!_**" screamed Ed, turning on the tiny Mother Superior.

"This is exactly what got us thrown out of the last town!" Al said as he struggled to hold his brother.

"You promised not to do this anymore!" yelled Noah. During all this, Winry had disappeared. But now she came around the bend, and raised her arm.

"Cut it out NOW!" she yelled at Ed, then threw her wrench, which she'd gotten in the middle of the ruckus, at Edward's head. It sailed through the air, and smacked him in the head, knocking him out of Noah and Al's arms, and down to the floor, where he was out like a light.

* * *

Winry covered her mouth with her hands as the Alphonse's brother fell to the floor. She teared up instantly, and said, "Oh God, forgive me, I killed him!" then she ran forward, got to her knees beside him, and looked him over before gently taking his shoulders in her hands and putting his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry," she said, then she looked up, "Mother Panaka, I didn't mean to! I just didn't want him to hurt anyone…"

"He's not dead," Mother Panaka said as she bent down and touched the man's head. "You just knocked him out…Still better put him in a bed until he wakes up…He'll have rest and it'll give us time to cook more food for the villagers…" the old woman looked at Alphonse and the woman, "I'm sorry..I don't begrudge you any food, Lord knows…But usually we bake bread for the families that can't go to the nearest market…You see, there are only three families about with cars, not counting Father Mustang's, and we grow our own wheat and mill our own grain."

"Oh, its alright…I'm sorry we ate all that food, Mother Panaka," Alphonse said. Winry was amazed. It seemed the younger brother was very polite.

"Excuse me, I'll take him," said the gypsy woman. She smiled at Winry, "My name is Noah, by the way…"

"Huh? Oh," Winry'd almost forgotten she had the other man's head on her lap. She got up, and carefully slung his arm around her shoulders, "No, its alright. I can handle it."

Noah, however, frowned. "I said I'll take him up."

Winry's eyebrows knit together, "You don't know where the rooms are…You can get his other arm," she said, not wanting another fight. Noah's frown lessened, then she went over and raised up the man's right arm…For a second, Winry though she saw a glint of metal between the sleeve and the man's glove…Oh well. "This way," she said to Noah, and they both dragged him out of the kitchen. Winry took a left, and the side stepped through the hallway to the stairs that led to the dormitory where the nuns slept. As they climbed the stairs, Winry thought about why Noah was so insistant about taking the man instead of her…They arrived together…Were they old friends?…Where they lovers? Winry's cheeks went red instantly, and her heart went tight all of a sudden. No, they couldn't be! She hadn't spoken much to the man she'd knocked out, but she was certain he wouldn't ….She closed her eyes. Why did the thought of him and Noah in that kind of relationship make her uneasy? She took a breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't her business. He was still a stranger. She didn't even know his name, yet. Finally, they reached the room that had two rows of beds along the walls. She led Noah to the closest one, and they both carefully layed the man down on it. As Noah set his right arm on his chest, the sleeve went up…And Winry's eyes widened. It was deffinatly metal! He had a metal arm! How…strange…yet…She was fascinated.

"Maybe you should head back down," Noah said. "I'll sit with him until he wakes up."

Winry snapped her head up. She looked at Noah, then said, "Um…No, I'll do it. I don't mind…" then she grabbed a chair and plunked herself down, "I knocked him out after all….Besides, don't you need to keep an eye on his brother?…Alphonse, was it?"

"Yes…I suppose I should," she said. Noah turned, and went to the door. The, Winry called out. "Oh, Noah!….What's his name?"

"Who's?"

"His," Winry said, looking at the young man on the bed.

Noah blinked her dark eyes, then she said, "Edward…His name is Edward…" then she walked out of the room. When they were left alone, Winry looked down at the young man again. She just looked at him for a minute. Then she reached out, and brushed some of his hair back out of his face…used her thumb to wipe off a crum of bread on his cheek, then she raised her thumb up to her mouth.

"….Edward…."

* * *

When Ed woke up, his eyes were closed, he knew they were, but there was a terribly bright flashing light, and his head was killing him. He grunted, then raised his right arm to where it was throbbing most, and touched a big knot. "OW!" he cried. "D it!"

"Don't cuss," said Winry's voice. Ed opened his eyes, and squinted. The room was dim, the setting sun sending its last rays in through the windows. He looked to his left, and saw Winry sitting beside him. On a table by the bed was a bowl with water, and a rag hanging off the side. "We're in a church, after all," Winry said.

"Huh…? Oh…right," Ed said, sitting up and leaning on the metal headboard of the bed he was on. He looked around. The room had a few identical beds along the walls. He looked at Winry again, and she smiled at him, though her eyes looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said. "I don't know why I did it, I just…Paniced."

Ed thought a second, then smiled and laughed. "Its alright…Its happened before, but, not for a while. I guess I'm not used to it anymore," he said, then he rubbed his face. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours," Winry said as she reached for the wash rag, and rung it out, "Here….We don't have ice, but this might help the swelling."

Ed looked at the rag, then gently pushed her hand away, "Neh, I'm fine…Really."

Winry blinked at him for a minute, then she put the rag back in the bowl. As she set her hand in her lap, she asked, "Why is your arm metal?"

Ed stood up straight, and blinked back at her, "Huh?….Oh!….My Arm," he said, then he looked at it, and took his glove off, "You like it?" he asked. He then rolled up his sleeve, and showed her more of it. "It's called 'auto mail'…it's a sort of mechanical prosthetic…I lost my right arm and left leg about ten years ago in…" he stopped. He'd almost said how he really lost it. Transmuting base material to bring his and Al's mother back. He lowered his arm, then said, "In an accident…" He looked at Winry. The look on her face said she knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell anyone here he was from another world. He looked down, and said, "Wanna see my leg? They were made by the best," he was reaching down, when Winry stood up.

"No," she said, reaching for the bowl. "Its alright…Strangely enough I believe you when you say that." She walked around the bed and went to the door. "If you're not too dizzy, you need to come on out…After Evening Mass, the Sisters will be going to bed…"

"Oh..Okay," Ed said, getting up. Then he realized something. They'd been talking, and she'd sat beside him and she still didn't know his name. He smirked, then said, "I'm sorry, I just remembered. We weren't introduced. I'm-"

"Edward," Winry said.

Ed's eyes widened a bit, and he stood up straighter. "How did you know my name?"

"Your friend Noah told me." Winry said. When she looked at him this time, her eyes smiled with her mouth. "I'm sorry about before… When you come down, would you like to come to my house for dinner? Your brother and Noah are there right now."

Ed just stood there, feeling and looking a little like an idiot before he nodded, "Oh, yeah! Yeah, that'd be great…Thank you."

Winry gave a soft giggle, "Great. I'll see you outside." then she opened the door and vanished down the stairs. From the sound of it, she was almost skipping downstairs. Ed smiled to himself. She was the same…No doubt soon she would be wanting to study his arm and leg up close. Odd thing, though, he was actually looking forward to it. He let out a deep, good laugh as he stuck his hands in his pocket, then he went out the door, too.

* * *

AN: If anyone feels bored, don't worry. It'll get juicy soon. The best is yet to come! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Ed followed Winry from the church and up the road for a few minutes to a small house nearest the river. It wasn't like the Rockbell's house at all…Then again, Ed should have known it wouldn't be exactly the same. Still, he smiled, seeing Winry acting so happy to be going home. Then Winry turned around, and looked back at him.

"I hope you like beef stew. I like to add extra vegetables," she said.

"Sounds good to me…As long as there's not too much milk." Ed said.

"Oh? Why? You don't like milk?" she asked him, walking backwards.

"Nope. Can't stand it." he replied.

"Oh, that explains it," she said.

Ed frowned, then said louder, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said, with a giggle.

She was making it hard for him to be angry. The Winry from Amestris never made it this hard. "Are you saying I'm short because I don't drink nasty milk?"

"Of course not," Winry said, "But if you only get calcium from eating stew or cheese, then it's no wonder why throwing my wrench knocked you out." She turned around, acting insulted. "Besides, after that fit you threw in the church, I wouldn't say that."

Ed opened his mouth to argue, but he stopped. He sighed, instead, then walked a bit faster so he could be beside her. "I'm sorry, alright…I just don't like milk…Is that so bad?" Winry turned her head to look at him, then that too cute blush spread over her face. When he turned to get a better look, she looked down, but at least now she was smiling.

"No," she said, "I guess not…Just means you'll be drinking water." Then her pace sped up the last few feet to the stairs, up to the porch, then the front door. As she reached for the door, the sound of a car horn cut through the evening. They both looked…Winry's face lit up a bit, then she waved, and called out, "Russel! Fletcher!" Ed watched as the parallels of the Tringams drove up and parked in front of Winry's house. Fletcher, looking the same age as Al, hopped out of the passenger's seat, beaming, while Russel slowly opened the driver's side door and waked over. Fletcher ran up the stairs, then threw his arms around Winry's waist. He might have been a teen, but he was still just a little shorter than Ed. _Just how it should be, _Ed thought to himself…But dang it if Russel weren't taller! Even taller than the fourteen year old version he remembered.

"Winry!" cried Fletcher happily as he hugged her, "We missed you! How are you doing? How are the nuns? Mother Panaka? We were just at our house. Thanks for taking care of it for us."

Winry laughed, then said, "Its nothing. You guys are like my brothers."

"And who's this?" Russel asked when he finally made it to the porch.

_At least I know I'm not invisible_, Ed thought, but he said, "Edward Elric, nice to meet you…"

"Oh, right," Winry said, gently pushing Fletcher off of her, "He and his brother and a friend arrived today. I offered them dinner…You two want to join? There's plenty? You'd like Alphonse, Fletcher, he's about your age."

"Really?!" asked Fletcher, "Everyone else here is too old or too young…Not counting you, of course, Winry," he added before bolting into the house.

"Excuse him," Russel said to Ed, "He's just used to London…I go to University there. I'm home for summer holiday…I'm Russel Tringam, by the way, and that was my baby brother Fletcher."

"Figured," Ed said, shaking Russel's hand, remembering earlier to put his glove back on over his metal hand.

As Russel took his hand from Ed's he glanced at Winry, then said, "I hate to be rude, but can you let me and Winry talk privately?"

"Huh? Why?" Ed asked.

"Edward, its fine…Besides, that stew will get eaten up if you don't go on in," Winry reminded him. Ed's stomach did all the talking with a loud growl. Ed just nodded, gave a sheepish grin, and hurried on in to join Noah, his brother, and Fletcher.

* * *

When Edward was inside, Russel looked at Winry, leaning down a little, "So," he asked, "How's my girl?" 

"I'm not your girl, Russel," she replied as she put her hands behind her back. She hated this part. Around others, he was a gentleman, but ever since he was fourteen, he'd been flirting and when they were sixteen, he'd promised to go to University and come back to marry her. She'd told him over and over she didn't feel the same.

"You are…You have been since we were kids," he said, leaning in more.

"Russel…stop," she said sternly as she backed up against the side of the house.

"Why won't you accept it?" he asked softly. He wasn't menacing, but he was assertive. "Winry…I'll be graduating next year…I've already been interviewed for jobs…I've been working odd jobs already…" he leaned in closer, reaching his arm out to prop on the house, "Soon I'll have the money for a proper ring."

"Russel, no!" she said, loud enough to make her point, but not so anyone inside could hear. "I told you four years ago, and I'm telling you again, I don't want to marry you."

"But Winry, I-" She didn't let him finish. She ducked under his arm, and went to her door.

"I have guests…come in so you don't catch cold," she said, going in. She figured he'd come in, and he did a minute after she did. In that time, she let her eyes look at the small entrance room, then into the kicthen and the dining table in the middle. Alphonse was talking to Flethcer while they ate, and Noah was serving Edward a bowl of stew. How many servings had he had already, though? Winry figured this might be his second…maybe third. Winry hurried over, then took the ladle from Noah, then said, "Noah, you don't have to do that…You're a guest too. Do you need anymore?"

"No thank you, I've had enough," Noah said, taking a seat beside Edward…who was already done with his bowl.

"I'll have some more, please," he said, grinning as he handed her his bowl

"Stew hm? It smells wonderful," Russel said, having a seat. Winry grabbed another and fixed him some as well, then she got her own bowl and sat down across from Edward…this left her sitting beside Russel, but as long as he behaved, it would be alright.

"So, what are you studying, Russel?" Edward suddenly asked.

"A mix of science and engineering…I plant to build and design planes and rockets."

"You like rockets? Ed knows tons about that," Alphonse said.

"Al…" Edward looked at Alphonse. The younger brother went quiet.

"Do you really?" Russel asked. Winry guessed the damage had been done. "Where did you study? Have you built any…? What are your ideas on the aerodynamics-"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Edward said. Winry looked and noticed Noah was moving hr hand. As the woman's hand tried to cover Edward's right hand, he shook it off, then he got up, and walked over to Winry. "I'm sorry, Winry, I think I'm getting tired…"

"Oh, um…"Winry had just finished her bowl, so she took Edward's and hers, put them in the tub for the dirty dishes, then she said, "Alright, just follow me. You and Alphonse can sleep in the empty room, tonight…Noah, when you're tired, you can stay in my room with me." Then she led him out of the kitchen and upstairs.

* * *

"Sorry…" Ed said while she was putting clean sheets on the bed. She looked over at him. He looked up, "I just don't like to talk about my old job is all." He'd wanted to forget some of the last few years. Who could blame him? He still felt responsible for the death of Alphonse Heinrich, his brother's counterpart in this world. Not to mention other deaths that happened during the attempted 'conquest' of his world. A group of lunatics thought the other side of the gate was a mythical land of peace and prosperity…If only they'd known it was as imperfect as this one. 

"Oh, that's fine…Russel's just keen on flying and the possibility of space travel," she said as she fluffed the pillows. Ed nodded, then looked around the room. On a desk, he saw a photo, and recognized Winry's parents…Even they were the same. Odd. He picked it up, then smiled. Winry was a cute kid…To think instead of him and Al this one had grown up with the Tringams.

"Are these your parents?" he asked, even though he didn't have to.

Winry stood up and came over, then looked over his shoulder. She leaned on his back, one arm on his sholder. He bit his lip…He could feel her chest pressed to his back. What was wrong with him? He never noticed things like that before.

"Yes," she said, her mouth by his ear. "My mother died when I was still small…about a year after this was taken…My dad died a few years ago, during the war. He was a doctor, but he loved his work, and died doing it," she said. "He and doctor Marshal, our local doctor in town, worked together a lot… but before all that, Dad had been the one who taught me about mechanics and such."

"I'm sorry you lost them," Ed said, remembering the Rockbells. "I'm sure they were wonderful people… But why are you so familiar with the church?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I've spent a lot of time alone, and I go down so often its really like a second home." she giggled, blowing breath against his cheek, "A few people in the village actually call me 'Sister Winifred'…But I could never be a nun."

"Oh, that's good," Ed said, relieved, then he blushed, backed up, and looked at her, "I mean…um…I mean, that's good, because…Because you really should meet a nice guy and settle down, not be stuck in a church all the time- Not that there's anything wrong with that!" he added, waving his hands, and the picture still in one. "Its just…From what I've seen, it might not be for you." _Why don't I shut up already?!_

Winry's face had been red the entire time, but now she laughed, "Its alright… I'm still oung, I have plenty of time to think about it."

"I agree with Edward," Russel said from the doorway. Ed and Winry both looked over. Ed frowned, and inwardly was ticked. That jerk had spied on them! He'd probably been there the whole time, listening in! "How long were you there?"

"Just enough to hear your comment, but like I said, I agree," then he walked in, and stood in front of Winry, "I just wanted to say goodnight, Wnry, before me and Fletcher go back to the old house….And I wanted to say it was nice meeting you, Mr. Elric, and invite you and Alphonse and Miss Noah to stay with us after tomorrow…Fletcher and Al seem to get along, and Winry's home is too small for four people, after all, and Al's already accepted…"

Ed glared at him, then said, "Oh?…That so…" he looked from Winry to Russel…He wished Al hadn't said yes already. But, it was better to act civil. Ed came over, and gave Russel his hand again. "Then goodnight Mr. Tringam…Can't wait to see your home."

"Can't wait to have you," Russel said…as they shook hands, Russel leaned in a bit and whispered, "Alphonse has told us more about your old hobbies…But we'll talk more about that tomorrow," Ed was inwardly kicking his own behind as Russel withdrew, gave Winry a hug, he mouth moving, but talking to soft for Ed to hear, then left. Winry looked after him, then returned her eyes to Ed. There was a question in her eyes. He didn't want to know what that question was.

Ed raised his left hand to the back of his head, put his right on his hip, then laughed loudly, and fake, and said, "Boy, am I beat! Two big meals and a concussion really drains a guy. Goodnight Winry!" then he dove into the bed, getting under the sheets, and curled up, laying still while making loud, fake snoring noises until he heard Winry sigh, and say, "Goodnight Edward," before leaving. When she was gone, he sat up, and looked at the closed door, then down at his lap.

"….I'm sorry, Winry," he said softly to the walls.

* * *

AN: Watch for more installments. Still more good stuff to come! And don't worry, one day soon, I'll go back to the last two chapters and fix some typos. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

As Winry slept in her bed, she started to have an odd dream…

_She was little, about three or even two. She looked around from her perch in her mother's arms, and looked down._

_"Winry," said her mother…though…she never remembered her Mum wearing trousers, "Do you want to play with Ed and Al today?" she asked her._

_"Mhmm!" Winry said, "I wants to play wif Ed an' Al…" her mother opened the door, and inside, on the floor, was Edward, playing with a wooden train, and baby Al, not far away, reaching for it._

_"Okay, Al, I'm conductor," Ed told the baby, "And you be the whistle…you can do that right?"_

_"Choo-choo!" said the baby…But the little one's eyes went over, and Al giggled and started clapping his hands, "Inwy! Inwy!"_

_"Hi hi, Al," Winry said while her mother laughed and put her on the floor. "Hi hi Ed…can I pway?"_

_"Kay," said Ed, "You be a passenger."_

_"But I wanna be da conductow," Winry said, pouting. Nearby, her mother and another woman, Ed and Al's mom…Al had her eyes…were laughing as they watched the children play…_

Winry's eyes opened instantly. She rolled over and saw Noah curled up and as far on the other side of the bed as possible. At least someone was sleeping well…She made a quiet yawn, then got up out of bed, grabbing her father's old robe and wrapping it around her long night gown. She walked down the hall, meaning to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, then back to bed, but she stopped and looked at the door to the second bedroom, where Ed and Al were sleeping. The door was slightly ajar. She walked softly to the wall and peeked through the crack, and saw that though Al was nestled in bed, and looking quite innocent and angelic, Ed wasn't in bed. She backed up and silently moved till she could get a look at Ed sitting on the wide windowsill. He was looking outside through the gap in the curtains…He must have gotten up at some point because when she'd left him before, he had gone to bed fully clothed. Now he had no dress shirt, and was down to a sleeveless undershirt and his pants. He'd taken his socks off, because as her eyes looked down, she noticed his feet were bare. Sure enough, as he'd claimed, one was made of metal. _What's he doing up?…And what kind of accident could take off two limbs on two different sides?_ she asked herself quietly. She didn't really want to know about anything so horrible…And it was kind of difficult since his shirt let her get a nice look at how muscular he actually was. Even more distracting was that is hair was down. It was the longest she'd ever seen on a man! It was almost as long as hers. _It shines, even in the dark_, she thought. Suddenly she realized she hadn't been breathing. She took a surprised gasp, but was a little too loud! Ed turned from the window to the door and was getting up! Winry panicked and hurried as quietly as possible downstairs and into the kitchen just as Ed was peeking out the door. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some water as she heard Ed's footsteps in the hall above…then the sound of him descending the stairs.

"…Winry?" he asked quietly. Winry was chugging her water as she turned around. He'd had time to grab his shirt and button it up halfway. Inwardly she regretted not getting to see how muscley he was.

She gulped down the last of her water, then said, "Oh, hello…Um…What are you doing up?" _Why am I so nervous? I didn't do anything bad…Just…. ogled a man I hardly know…_

Ed smiled as he replied, "Couldn't sleep… I thought I heard something in the hall a minute ago."

"Oh? You must have heard me, I was, uh…" she looked at her hand, "Getting some water! Wow, I'm thirsty!" she grabbed the pitched and refilled her glass. "Want some?"

He shook his head, then said, "Listen…I know I shouldn't ask, after you've opened your home to us…But do you know about anyone who needs workers or help?"

"Hmm?" she was chugging the water again, then she stopped, and said, "No one here, but I think some places in Glassbury do…Why?"

"Oh, um…" Now he seemed to be nervous, "No reason…Me and Al just really need the money, you know, for a car. We're getting kind of sick of hitching rides," he said, giving a too wide nervous smile.

"Oh, well then, you mean you're staying a while?" she asked, the hope quite clear in her voice.

"A little," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Needless to say, inside, Winry was doing backflips as Ed started backing up. "Well…I need to get back to bed, tomorrow's gonna be busy…"

"Um… Yes it is…Goodnight Ed," she called as he went to the doorway an stood at the foot of the stairs.

He stopped, and turned around…looking oh too enticing. He looked at her with those haunting, bright gold eyes, and said, "Night Winry…" before he went back up the stairs. She stood in the kitchen, listening to the sounds of his steps as he walked through the upstairs hall and back to the bedroom. Slowly, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself as she sat her glass in the wash bin. "I'm jumpy…nervous…I'm not like this…" she looked up, at the ceiling, and let out a sigh, then went on back upstairs herself. As she crawled back into bed, she thought, _I hardly know him…So why does his smile make my heart beat so fast?_ As soon as her head hit the pillow, though, she was asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone through the gauzy white curtains, and the birds chirped happily and beautifully beside the window…Al woke up first, stretching and beaming. 

"Wow! It's been ages since I slept so well…How about you, Bro-" he stopped short. Ed was curled up in a ball, in a nest of covers, and snoring loudly. Al reached over, then grabbed Ed's shoulder and shook him, "Wake up, Ed! WAKE UP!"

"Muh? What?" Ed mumbled. He made a sour face at his younger brother. They were close, but regardless, Ed had been having, in his opinion, the best dream ever…He was swimming in a giant cake and Winry was sitting on a strawberry… "You'd better have good reason for this…"

"Ed, its morning," Al said, pouting angrily.

"And I'm sleepy," Ed argued, grabbing the sheets and curling up again. Al got up, moved around to stand in front of his older brother and yanked the sheets off. This caused Ed to give him an even more sour face.

"Weren't you the one who said after we move in with the Tringams, we need to go to town and find jobs?" Al asked him.

Ed rolled over, grumbling, "Yeah, so? It'll probably be hours before those two show up."

"Edward!" Winry's voice called, "Alphonse! We've got breakfast ready!"

"Now that would have woken me up," Ed said as he got a whiff of bacon and eggs being fried up downstairs. Ed jumped out of bed, grabbed his shirt, and started to button it up while Al snickered. Ed stopped, half buttoned, and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing," Al said, grinning and walking by to grab his shoes.

"No, not nothing, what?" he asked again.

Al was quiet, but grinning, like he had a secret…Then the younger Elric said, "You like her."

Ed blinked, "What? Who?"

"You know who, Brother. This Winry," he said, grabbing a comb from his suit case and combing his unruly bed-head down.

"What?! I hardly know her," Ed said, "You know the people in this world are different from the ones we knew."

"But you like her anyway, right?" Al asked, then he stuck his tongue out at him. Ed made his hands into fists and came at him while Al got up and dodged, "Ed likes Winry!" he said in a light, sing-song voice, "Ed likes Winry!"

"Knock it off, Al!" Ed yelled, lunging and tackling him, making Al yelp as they both hit the floor. They both started laughing and picked themselves up, then finished getting ready and headed downstairs. While they were in the hallway, Al stopped, and said, "Um…Brother…I was just kidding, you know?"

Ed looked back at him, and grinned, "Sure, Al. I know." When they got downstairs, and turned, they both beheld what seemed a feast of bacon, eggs, bread, and milk- or, water, in Ed's case. They both immediately got into seats, and started piling on food…Though after getting full plates, Winry stepped up and used a wooden spoon to slap at his hand. "OW! What was that for?"

"I made enough food for when Russel and Fletcher come over. Even though you're guests, you can't eat everything…Noah and me need to eat too!" with that, Winry grabbed some bacon, and used a spoon to get some eggs of Al's plate and handed them to Noah, then got some for herself and plunked herself down beside Ed. Ed looked at Al, thinking,_ Has she gone nuts!? What happened?_ Al looked at Ed, like they were reading each other's minds, and the younger Elric just shrugged, then went about eating his breakfast. Ed looked at Winry again, and again, thought, _What happened? Yesterday things were fine, and today…_ He had to remind himself that the people in this world were different from the people they knew in Amestris. So of course, this Winry wouldn't be exactly like the other…But as he started eating breakfast, he couldn't help but wish they were.

* * *

It was almost an hour before Russel and Fletcher arrived. When they did, Al went up, grabbed two suitcases and a sack, and came back down. While Winry watched him come out of the house, she blinked, and tried to remember yesterday. "You guys really don't have much of anything, do you?" 

"No," Noah said as she leaned on Russel's car. "We don't really need much."

"Just three sets of clothes, and some other things," Al said.

Winry's eyes widened, "THREE!? That's aweful! Edward I can understand, he's grown," Ed had started to spazz, but Al managed to grab him in time. Winry continued, "But, Alphonse, you're still growing, you need more clothes. And Noah…No one should be without a few good outfits."

"Don't worry about them, Winry," Russel said, getting into the driver's seat, "I don't mind the light load…And besides, Alphonse can have some of my old clothes, and Edward some of Fletcher's."

Winry shook her head, "And where does that leave Noah? I'll be right back," she said, then she ran back into the house, up the stairs, and into her parent's old room. As she went to the closet, she glanced at the bed, then took another, better look. She blinked. They hadn't made the bed. She frowned. "Typical," she said, and started making up the bed. While she was refluffing the pillows, someone came in from the hallway.

"You forgot to invite them in, you know," Ed said from the door. Winry turned her head, looked at him, then turned back, so he wouldn't see her blush. After she'd gotten done admiring his physique last night, she'd snapped herself back into the here and now. She reminded herself that he and his brother and their friend were essentially strangers. And no matter how nice, or charming, or sweet, or painfully attractive they might be, they could be anything! However, all that was hard to remember when he was smiling at her. And he smiled when she blushed. So no blushing around him! she yelled at herself.

"I had other things on my mind. I'll go do that right now," she said defiantly, putting the pillow back and moving to the door. He was still blocking her way. "Please let me by."

"Not till I ask you something," Ed said. He looked her straight in the eye. With her shoes on, she was just a little taller than him. She needed that height. She stared right back.

"Yes?" she said.

"What's with the cold shoulder treatment?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, turning her head. She was never good at lying. Never.

Ed huffed, "You're acting like I did something to tick you off. What did I do to make you mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything!" She yelled, looking at him again. She was going to yell some more, but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He looked at the moment like a sad puppy. She sighed, _I can't keep this up_, she said to herself, then said to him, in a calmer tone, "Its just…We hardly know each other and I…I'm just confused." She stepped back, and sat down on the foot of the bed she'd just made. "I can't help but feel like we've met before…it's the worst feeling of deja vu I've ever known, and it won't stop…I'm scared it will drive me mad." She took a glance up. He was doing it again! That smirk! That infuriating, maddening…far too attractive smirk that made her blush worse. "And stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like that!" she yelled, pointing at him, "Like you know some bloody secret I don't!"

"You remind me of someone, too, is all," he said, sitting down beside her. She waited a sec, then inched away a bit. "Someone who meant a lot to me," he added.

Winry looked from him to her feet, fidgeting with the hem of the apron she was still wearing, then she hopped up and opened the closet, "I came up to get you guys more clothes…" she riffled through some boxes in the closet, then pulled them out. She got out some old work shirts, six pairs of trousers, and two suits. The clothes looked like they would fit Al, but Ed… "Well…I'll have to hem some of them, but these should be fine for you two." she said.

"Its okay," Ed said, getting the clothes and folding them, "These are fine."

"But the pants are too long for-"

"They're fine," Ed said, his voice strained. Was that a vein throbbing in his forehead?

"Winry?" Russel's voice called from the hall. He came in, then looked from her to Ed, to the clothes. "You know, its improper for a young woman to be alone with a young man," he said, "At least, in England they still insist on ladies having chaperones…"

Winry didn't need him sticking his nose in her business. "I'm a grown woman, Russel, I can take care of myself."

"I'm only teasing," he said, smiling. He looked at Ed and the clothes then said, looking back to Winry, "Its generous of you to be giving them your father's old things…Isn't she kind, Edward? You take that bunch out, I'll be down with the rest."

Ed gave him a mean look, then muttered, "I thought it was improper for ladies to alone with young men."

"I'm different…Winry's known me since we were children, and I've become a proper gentleman…Don't worry. I won't do anything dishonorable."

"If he tries, I'll bop him," Winry told Ed.

He gave her a small smirk, then said to Russel, "Sure, no problem…" As he left, Winry thought she heard a few curse words tossed into his grumblings. She then looked up at Russel. Before he could say anything, she thrust the rest of the clothes into his arms.

"Take those out, Russel."

"Winry," he said, righting himself after almost falling over from the amount of clothing, "I'm only looking out for my future wife."

"I'm _**NOT**_ you're future anything!" she yelled at him. "…Now take those down, I'm going to give Noah some of my old dresses." She walked, fast, towards her own room.

"Why yours? Why not your Mum's?" he asked.

That stopped her right there. Winry's fists clenched and unclenched. Then she turned around, and said, "I was thinking of using those myself…I've grown out of my old things, anyway," she said, and shut her door. She worked in silence as she got out her older dresses. When she was done, she carried them down, helped load the new outfits into the Tringams' car, promised Fletcher she would go fishing with him after church tomorrow, and waved to her two childhood companions and her newest friends as they drove up to the house on the hill, near the entrance of the village. When all that was done, she went back inside…And instead of going straight to her room, or to the small room downstairs to work on an old clock she was repairing, she went back to her parents' room. She opened up the closet again, and pulled out a different box. This one had her mother's old clothes inside. She and her father had been careful to preserve these. She got the box up onto the bed, then started to pull out her mother's dresses. They were a tad out of date, but in good condition…And many of them were actually quite lovely. She reached, and pulled out a pale blue one, and held it up, then went to the mirror in the room, and looked. The color was like a blue jay's feathers, and it made her eyes stand out in a startling way. She tilted her head, then reached up, pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and looked again.

"I hope he likes it…" she said, looking down, and feeling her cheeks heat as they went crimson again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

At the Tringams's place, Ed and Al started unpacking their cases, as well as the clothes Winry had given them, into yet another old parent's bedroom.

"I'm getting tired of this," Ed mumbled.

"You're tired?" Al asked. "I'm tired of sharing a bed! You hog the covers!"

As Ed made a face at Al, Fletcher poked his head in. "Don't worry," the lad said, "Russel and I will be returning to London soon, and then either one of you can take our old room…Miss Noah, though, seems to like the old nursery."

Both Elrics looked up. "Nursery?" they asked. Then they peeked into the hall, and saw Russel setting up one of the beds from his and his brother's room for Noah in a room filled with boxes and such, as well as old toys and a wooden crib pushed into a corner.

"Yes…Though, it was more of a large closet after Mum and Dad passed," Fletcher said. Then he stepped back, and asked, "Al, after church tomorrow, would you like to go fishing with Winry and me?"

"Um…Oka-" Al started to say, then Ed interjected, "After Church? Why not go at sun up when there's better chances of catching something?"

This, Russel heard, and he looked out to the hallway. "Everyone in our village goes to Morning Mass," the elder Tringam sounded a bit displeased, "Don't you and your brother go to church on Sunday?"

Al opened his mouth, but Ed answered, "We're scientists. We believe in what we can see. You should understand if you're studying rocket science."

Russel emerged from the room, leaving the bed half competed, "My chosen profession has nothing to do with my faith."

"Faith is well and good," Ed said, "But in my experience, I've never seen a single shred of evidence to support what most people believe in."

"Ed," Al said, not wanting them to get into a fight.

He and Russel stared each other down, and suddenly the taller man smirked, "Then let's make a deal…Call it a scientific experiment."

"What?" asked Ed.

"I've got five weeks left before Fletch and I have to go back to London. That means, counting tomorrow, we'll have five Sundays before we go. Come with us to Mass for each of those days, and see if it changes your opinion."

Ed thought it over. Then he held out his hand, "Alright…"

"Ed," Al said. But he was ignored for the moment as the two men shook on it. When they were done, Russel went back to finish helping Noah with her room. However, Al grabbed Ed's shoulders, and said, "Um, Fletcher, can you excuse us?" then he closed the bedroom door, and said, low, but still spastic, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Come on," Ed said, "The religions here are no different than the ones we've seen. All stories and legends, but no scientific proof."

"But…" Al said, "Why do I feel guilty about this? Shouldn't we have gone just to be nice? Does it have to be a bet?"

"It wasn't a bet," Ed assured him. "Besides, I don't think it will change anything…I mean, don't you agree, Al?" he asked.

Al looked down, his expression sheepish, as if he didn't want to admit something.

Ed blinked, then said, "Al…?"

"…Its just…" Al said. Then he reached into his coat pocket and pulled a small book. On its front cover was a cross. The symbol of the Christian faith.

"Al…come on," Ed said.

"I've been reading some of it," Al said. "And last year, I was in a library…Here," he opened the book up, and pointed, "This tells about three men who were advisors to a king, but refused to bow to that king's gods because they believed in their God. That king had them thrown into a large furnace, but they walked out of it, with a fourth figure who hadn't been in before, while guards opening the upper door were burned instantly!"

"Impossible," Ed said, crossing his arms.

"No, I did research. With the dimensions that this books tells about the furnace, there would have been spots where there wouldn't have been any fire at all. These men could have walked along those cold spots, and made it out alive. Then, when the guards opened the hatch, the build up of gasses would have made the fire flare up and burn them instantly."

"Doesn't explain the fourth figure," Ed said.

"Well, some think it was an optical illusion…But…" Al looked at the book, "The more I've read…the more I've been believing that…some things can't be explained. That maybe…there are such things as miracles…"

Ed glared, then said, "Are you nuts? Listen to yourself! You sound like Rose used to."

"But Ed-!"

"I told Russel I'd go. I'll listen. Heck, I'll do research, like you have…But I've been to services like these before with Dad…It'll be the same as all the others," he said, then he went back to his suit case, and unpacked his things, leaving Al standing there and looking at him…A mix of pity and sadness in the young man's eyes.

* * *

"Oh gracious!" Sister Sheska said as she cut her thumb as she chopped up carrots. It was a little knick, but she was already panicking. Winry sighed. She'd come down to visit, and ended up helping with the cooking. She put down the bread dough she was kneading and walked over to her old friend, then took her by the wrist.

"Sheska, you didn't cut it off. It's just a prick," she said, then she led her over to the water pump and started to help her wash the thumb off. As Sheska stood there letting her thumb get doused with quick spurts of water, the Sister said, "The churches in London and America have running water…"

"Don't covet such things, Sister Sheska," Mother Panaka said as she came in. Winry looked up, but kept pumping.

"I wasn't-!" Sheska protested, but the old Mother shook her head.

"Don't lie in God's house, either," Panaka said. "I can understand…But remember, my dear girl, such a thing is a luxury, and an Earthly want. We must be thankful to have food, a lovely church, shelter, and water, no matter what the means of getting it may be."

"Yes Mother," Sheska said as she looked down. Winry stopped pumping the water, then went to get a clean strip of cloth and wrapped it around Sheska's finger. She noticed that they'd started keeping a lot of clean cloths since Sheska joined the order. She tied off the white strip, then said to Mother Panaka, "Mother, I was wondering if Father Mustang was about. I saw his car, but I couldn't find him."

"He is most likely in his office," Panaka said. Office? Bah! Winry knew it'd been an old storage closet until that man had come to town. She remembered the fuss the older nuns had made to get it cleaned out so he could have a place to work.

"Thank you Mother," Winry said, nodding, then she left the kitchen, hearing Panaka give Sheska a lecture on the proper way to cut without cutting herself. Winry then passed through the narrow corridors of the church, then passed through the inner entrance to the main sanctuary. As she passed by the alter, she stopped, bowed her head, said a silent prayer, then she walked on up the isle and to the door leading into the 'office' of the priest. She knocked, then waited.

"Yes?" Father Mustang's voice said through the wood.

"Um…Father…I…Need to confess something." Winry said, her cheeks red as she looked down.

There was silence from the office, then Mustang said, "Very well… I'll be with you in a moment," he replied. So Winry walked to the confessional booth. It was an old one, at least a hundred years old, and small, but it served its purpose. She went into the part the confessor waited in, then she kneeled. After five minutes, she heard Mustang walk by, then get into the other half, and he said through the opening slot, "Yes, Child?"

Bloody lot those things did, Winry thought. The idea of the confessional was to keep the matters private and semi anonymous, but in a village this small, he already knew everyone's faces and voices. Still, she took a breath, then said, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

Mustang nodded, "And the nature of this sin?"

This was the hardest part. Why hadn't she talked to Sheska about it? Or Mother Panaka? Oh well, she'd come here. "I…I think I'm lusting after a man."

"Think? You don't know if you're lusting or not?" he asked, smirking.

Winry let out an annoyed sighed, "Fine, I**_ know_** I'm lusting after a man…"

"Are you tempted to sleep with him out of wedlock?" Mustang asked.

"What!? No!…Well, that is…" she sighed again, "He's just…So handsome, and nice…I can't get him out of my mind… Last night I was admiring his body…But…I don't know! I have such a strange feeling I've met him, and I know he's a stranger, but I worry about what he's doing and where he is, and…How I'm going to look when I see him next…" She was so busy talking about what she was feeling she didn't hear Mustang step out of the booth. Next thing she knew, her door was opening in a quick whoosh. She yelped and jumped back, hitting the back of the booth.

Father Mustang stood over her, arms crossed, and a smile on his face, "You're infatuated with Mr. Elric, aren't you?" he asked.

"Priests aren't supposed to be cheeky!" Winry yelled as she stood up and faced him, fist raised.

"Thought so," Mustang said, then he put his gloved hands behind his back and started walking back to his office. Winry stomped out of the booth and followed as he continued talking, "The mystery of a new face…One's own dreams and fantasies coming to the surface…Don't make much of how you feel, Winifred."

"But that's just it! I can't help but make much of it!" she said, then she stopped, bowed her head, and sighed again. "I just…I can't stop thinking about him." As she looked at her shoes, Mustang turned around, came up to her, then put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, and he smiled at her.

"If it were ordinary lust, I would advise prayer, study of God's word, and at least three 'Hail Marys'…But I don't think this is that," he said, and dropped his hands.

"Well…What is it?" Winry asked, confused now.

Mustang made a small chuckle, "Wait a while, and you will know the answer better than I," he said, then he walked back into his office. As he grabbed the doorknob, he looked back and said, "Edward's lucky…If I'd had such a pretty girl say she might be in love with me when I was his age, I wouldn't be here now."

Winry growled, her cheeks bright red, then she yanked her shoe off, and yelled, "**YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOLY MAN**!" and tossed it at him, but missing her target as he closed the door, making the shoe hit the wood and bounce to the floor.

* * *

In the town of Glassbury, an hour's drive from Blackberry, Ed was leaving yet another shop that had refused his and Al's help. He was getting discouraged. He looked across the road and saw Al leaving book store.

"From your look, I'd say they turned you down, too?" Ed asked.

"Yes…" Al said, dragging his feet over to stand by his brother. "Everyone's either got enough help or isn't interested."

"What are we gonna do?" Ed groaned as they walked down the street. "Five stores! FIVE! And not one of them wants us!"

"I don't understand," Al said, pouting, his hands going into his pockets, and kicking a rock as he walked beside his brother, "We're young, we're strong, we can read…"

"Can you chop up meat?" a voice asked. They both stopped, and looked. They were standing in front of the window to, of all places, a butcher shop. As Al looked at the hanging rabbit carcasses, sausage links, and the hens in the window, Ed was rubbing one eye, resisting the urge to freak. Greed!? This guy was Greed's exact double…No…his counterpart. He was leaning on the door, and he had a sign in his hand. From the part not covered by fingers, it said 'Help Wan'.

"Um…Yeah, we can…" Ed said carefully.

"Hmm…" Greed's doppelganger mused, then looked at Al, "Lad, can you lift heavy things?"

Al turned his now greenish face from the store's window and nodded, "Um….yes…"

Greed's double smiled and nodded. At least he didn't have the teeth. "Well then, congrats me boys, you're butchers now," he said, extending his hand, "I'm Jacob Alastair, and I need a couple of strong boys to give me some help."

"Uh…nice to meet you," Ed said, offering his right hand.

Seconds after the shake, Alastair took his hand back, and shook the hand in the air, saying, "Ow! What a grip!…" as Al drudged up, Alastair gave Al his other hand to shake.

"I'm Edward." Ed said, "That's Al…So, what do we have to do?"

Alastair raised an eyebrow, "Are you daft?…You're butchers! You chop up meat," he said. It seemed one second they were outside, and the next, they were inside, and looking down at a huge side of beef ribs. "Well…You chop meat," he said, patting Ed's shoulder. Ed now had an apron on over his clothes and his sleeves rolled up. Alastair didn't seem to mind the metal arm. "You," the meat monger said to Al, leading him back, "Are to put the meat in the cooler, or grab some for your brother to chop."

Ed whipped around, then said, "And what do you do?"

Alastair stuck his thumbs in his apron straps, then said, "I sell the meat, of course…Now, boys, to work! Show me what you two can do, and I'll tell you all about your hours and wages." Then he walked out of the back room, and shut the door that led to the main shop area. Ed and Al stood in the chopping room and freezer area, flabbergasted.

"Brother…"

"Yeah, Al?"

"….How do we get into these things?" Al asked.

Ed sighed, head tilting to the left, "I dunno….But we'd better get started," he said, grabbing a cleaver, raising it, then bring it down over the bleeding slab of beef.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. School and such keeps me from writing. I'll try and keep this story more up to date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

* * *

Ed and Al had to walk for hours to get back to Blackberry after working for six hours in the butcher shop. Al's complection was as green as the grass while Ed was just tired from lifting the heavy cleaver over and over again, and having to help lug the raw meat. Ed tried for a second to wipe some sweat from his forehead, but heard a loud squeak from his automail arm, and when he raised his other arm to touch his shoulder, her felt a sharp stabbing pain. 

"Gah!…Jeez…3 quid an hour isn't worth this," Ed said, letting both arms drop. "I'm gonna have to fix my own arm…"

"Winry would kill you," Al murmured, then he made a loud groan and covered his mouth. "I don't want to eat meat ever again!"

Ed smirked. He was looking forward to dropping dead when they got in. As they came up on the Tringams' house, the door opened, and out came…

"Um…Winry?" Ed said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Winry stepped off the landing, and came up to them. She had a basket with three loafs of bread and what looked like a round of cheese. "Oh, I…I was going to bring these by, but you were both gone." She suddenly glares up at the door, from which Russel came out. "But that tom-noddy refused to take me into town to see you. He said you would both be home soon, so I waited."

"I thought they would be back hours ago," Russel said, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. "Don't blame me for their slacking."

"SLACKING!?!" Ed yelled. He made a fist and glared flaming red death at Russel. "We worked for SIX HOURS in a freezing cold butcher shop chopping up nasty, disgusting, rotting meat!" As he said this, behind him Al was getting greener and gagging, trying to keep himself from puking. "Then we had to walk all the way home because _YOU_ weren't patient enough to wait! AND YOU ACCUSE US OF SLA-!" he stopped mid rant, because as he lifted his right arm…It creaked loudly, and popped from its connecting socket. Suddenly the large metal arm was clanging to the ground. That was the precise time Noah and Fletcher came out to see what the yelling was about. When Russel and Fletcher saw the arm fall off and get tangled in Ed's sleeves, they screamed and backed off. Noah cried out, and rushed to his side.

"Edward! Oh goodness, your arm!"

"IT FELL OFF!" Russel yelled, pointing, "What kind of monstrosity-!"

"Brother, how did-!?" Al exclaimed.

"Everyone QUIET!" Winry yelled. Everyone stopped talking and the young woman came over. She gently moved Noah aside, then she leaned down, picked up Ed's arm by the hand, then said, "It's just popped loose…" she then looked Ed in the eyes, and smiled. "Can I…have a go at fixing it for you?" she asked.

Ed's face broke out in a bright red blush. He mumbled something incoherent at first, then said, "Um…Alright…If you don't mind…"

"No trouble," Winry said with a smile. She put her other hand on his shoulder and started to lead him down to her house.

"Brother, wait for me!" Al called out, and started to follow.

Noah was right behind them, picking up the basket Winry'd put down, "And me! You still haven't had dinner," Noah said.

When inside Winry's place, she had Ed sit in the little work room while Al and Noah waited in the kitchen, Al gobbling up as much food that wasn't meat as he could, then she rolled up her sleeves. "I'll need you to show me some things, first," she said as she walked to a wall and grabbed a few tools. Ed was watching every move she made. His arm rested in front of him on the table.

"Sure," he said, then he unbuttoned his vest and shirt, it took some time with one hand, then shrugged the shirt, vest, and coat off his right side, giving her a look at the metal plating and the socket that covered his shoulder where his shoulder should be. Winry came back over, then leaned down and inspected the socket. As she bent close, some of her hair fell from her loose bun and brushed his cheek. It was still so shiny and soft…Ed suddenly wanted to touch it. In seconds, he had zoned out of what was going on, and was lifting his hand up…His fingers gently touched the golden sunshine. He let the ribbon of pale yellow silk slide in his fingers a second.

* * *

"Oh, I see how it works," Winry said after looking at his shoulder's socket for a minute or two. "I see the problem now, your screws were loose. They just need to be tightened more often. How long have you gone…" she stopped talking when she saw…well, more like felt, his fingers moving through the section of hair that had gotten loose. Her blue eyes shifter over and watched as his middle and forefingers parted her hair and ran through it, his thumb gliding over what spilled over. His hand was so close to her face that she could feel the heat from it. Her cheeks felt like they'd burst into flames when she saw the look on his face. He hadn't been listening at all. He'd been paying attention to her hair the whole time… 

Winry's chest was hurting from the pounding of her heart. She licked her lips, then took a breath, and said, her voice high and shaky, "Wha…What are you doing?"

* * *

Ed had been so lost in her hair that when she spoke he'd frozen where he was. Then with a snap, he was back in the here and now, and he realized what he was doing. His eyes moved to look at her face. She looked somewhere between scared and embarrassed. He wanted to die right then rather than explain what he'd been doing. 

"Um..I, erm…What? Nothing, I was…" he dropped her hair, and moved his hand to quickly put it behind his own head, "I…I, I, I wasn't doing anything…!" he said. "I was…I was scratching my cheek!…"

Winry blinked, and she stepped back. Ed looked away, his face still extremely red. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Ed thought to himself, wanting to kick his own butt- with the automail leg- and smack himself. While he silently berated himself, Winry continued connecting his arm to the port in his shoulder, and was finished in no time. "There," Winry said, "All done…Now, um…Please, from now on, if it feels loose, feel free to come and see me…I'd like to study how it's made, too." she said. Ed looked up at her, and looked into her blue eyes again.

"Uh…Sure…Winry. I'd, um….appreciate the help." he mumbled. He got up, and started putting his shirt back on properly.

"You can see me if your leg gives you trouble too," Winry said. Ed turned his head around while he continued buttoning his shirt. She was wiping her hands on a rag, and looking at him. "I'm thinking maybe I should have checked it anyway," she says, her eyes shifting slightly to the wall.

Ed shook his head, "No! I um…I mean no, it's fine. It didn't get so much of a work out." He didn't mention that he'd learned to take more care of his leg than his arm, anyway, since he, Al, and Noah had to do a lot of walking. "But ah…Say, how about after church tomorrow, I let you take another look at my arm? You know, get to know how it works?"

Winry looked happy for a second, but then her cheeks became tinted with blush again as she answered, "I have to take Fletcher and Alphonse fishing, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ed said, thinking. "Well, how about after? Or maybe while you guys are waiting to catch something? You're never guaranteed a catch.."

Winry just laughed, "Oh, you don't know me, then. I always catch a fish when I want to…" She then came over, and took his jacket, and held it up for him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just wanted to spend more time with me," she said while he stood, and put his arms through the sleeves. When he was done, he whipped around. If she was teasing, he could too. He got up close to her, head raised, _D-! Can't she be shorter than me just once!?_ Then he said, voice a tad deeper, in what he thought would sound seductive, "….What makes you think I don't?"

After watching her blue eyes grow wide and her cheeks deepen in redness, he smirked. _Oh yeah…I'm good._ Then he walked to the door. "I'll see you soon, Winry. Goodnight. And thanks!" he called over his shoulder. He looked at Al and Noah in the kitchen, hollered, "Let's go," then walked out. Al asked some questions, but Ed wasn't really paying attention. He was still thinking of how he'd actually made Winry blush…And about how soft her hair was…

* * *

Later that night, Winifred had another odd dream. 

_ She'd only woken up a little bit ago when Grandma told her… Her mother and father were dead. Killed in an accident while doing their jobs as doctors in another country…their bodies were being sent home…Winry couldn' t believe it…didn't want to believe it… Her beautiful mother, with her kind smile and warm hugs… Her handsome father, who always made her laugh even when she was certain she'd never be happy again…Both were gone, forever…They couldn't be gone! It was too surreal! She had been crying at the breakfast table for what felt like hours when they came in… her best friends…Right now she couldn't stand to look at them…_

_ "We know how you feel Winry," Al said. _

_ "How could you possibly know!?" she yelled. "Your mom and dad are still alive!" She was so caught in her hatred for everything and everyone right now, that she hadn't really cared that Ed looked so hurt…That he was actually crying…Ed _never_ cried! Ed dropped the horse figure he'd made, and ran out the door, soon followed by his younger brother…_

* * *

_ Ed and Winry were running through the fields outside of the home she'd grown up in…One he'd spent many years in and out of himself. The sun was bright, making her wheat colored hair shine. She was wearing a purple dress he'd never known she'd had, but it made her look amazing, perfectly fitting her body, bringing out the blue of her eyes. Her cheeks were red from the exercise. Al sat on the hill not far away, a wheat stalk between his teeth. He was day dreaming again. Ed laughed loudly and pounced, making Winry fall to the wildflowers beneath them. Her giggles were like little bells. He rolled off of her, then layed on his side, slowly letting his laughter die down, though his smile remained on his face. Winry had turned to look at him, too. Her lids closed halfway, and she said, "Ed…I'm so glad you came home."_

_ "Me too," Ed said, taking a breath. "I can't imagine being anywhere else than here, with you." He reached to move his gloved right hand over her cheek. He closed his eyes, only for a sec, and heard, "Thank you, Edward," The voice had changed. Instead of Winry's it was Lira's…No…Dante's! His gold eyes flew open. His hand now rested on Dante's cheek. "I can't imagine being anywhere else, either…" _

_ He jerked it back like someone who'd just touched a burning stove top. He started scrambling, bringing his hands up to clap them, "What the hell are you doing here!?" he demanded. _

_ Dante chuckled. The same dress that had been so perfect for Winry looked completely wrong on Dante. She looked sallow, skin yellow from the colors. "What do you mean? You and I are together, Fair son of Hohenhime…Together forever with me…and my son," As she said this, she swept her hand back to where Al had been sitting. Ed looked up, and saw Alphonse turn to look at him. Al was smiling…But…His eyes lost their spark, their color fading… Then his smile fell, and he slumped back…Crimson blood had flowered over his little brother's chest…And in the center rested a long black spike that slowly became an arm, leading up to Envy. Envy then looked back at Ed, his smiling wide enough to show his razor sharp teeth, then the Sin yanked his arm from Al's chest, letting him fall onto the grass. Ed was speechless…Horrified at the sight of his brother being murdered right in front of him, and he couldn't stop it. At last, he opened his mouth and screamed, "NOOOOO!! ALPHONSE!!!" Envy then did a flying leap, and landed behind Ed, grabbing him, arms going around him and holding him in a vice-like grip. _

_ "What's wrong, _Baby Brother_?" Envy asked, cackling as he held on to Ed. Why couldn't he move?! "You look surprised…Well don't worry. We're going to look after you from now on, Pride."_

_ Ed's eyes widened, and he stammered, "P…Pride?" Then he looked down. He was in a short black shirt and black shorts, black arm bands and knee-high leggings. His body, along with the Ororoborus, was covered in Transmutation Circle tattoos…He caught a hint of movement and jerked his head up. Dante was coming towards him. She reached out, cupped his chin, then leaned in…_

_ "No…" Ed whispered. "…………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Ed thrashed around in bed, struggling and yanking at the constricting covers. Al had already woken because of all the commotion, and now Noah and Russel were in the doorway.

"Brother!" Al yelled, trying to grab onto Ed's constantly moving body. He finally managed to get a good grip on him and gave his older brother a hard shake. The shake jerked Ed from sleep to consciousness, but he was still breathing hard and shaking. He stared up at Al's face, eyes wide, mind reeling and racing with the horrible images of the nightmare. While panting, his hands shot up and grabbed onto Al's face, making sure it was real, that he wasn't dreaming again. "Al!" he cried, voice slightly sore from screaming, "Al, you're okay right? Right?! You're not hurt or… or…" He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to even think about his little brother being dead.

"Brother, I'm fine, but you were screaming. You almost hit me." He'd actually kicked him, but Al wasn't about to say that. He looked back, and made a slightly embarrassed smile, and said, "Its okay… just a nightmare…" Russel sighed, then went on grumbling. Noah took a step into the room. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Not right now Noah, but thanks…Its okay, really," Al said. "Go on to bed." After Noah had left, Al tried to get up to close the bedroom door, but Ed had shifted his hands from the young man's face to his hands, making Al stop, mid stance. Al turned back, knelt back down, and asked, "What is it, Brother?"

"Sorry…I'm…I'm still a little freaked…" Ed said, still shaking. That nightmare had been awful. It'd started out wonderfully then…He shook his head, getting images of Dante and Envy and Alphonse dying out of his mind. He looked up at Alphonse, then said, "Don't…don't go just yet…"

"Okay," Al said, sitting with his legs folded beneath him. He waited a second, then asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ed shook his head, his bangs swishing till the golden hair covered his eyes. "No…not…not just yet, Al…" He bowed his head, taking long, slow, deep breaths. Soon he felt the pressure of Al's own head touching his own. He slowly looked up, making Al's hair ruffle a bit. Through the curtain of gold hair, he looked at his little brother's face. Alphonse was looking right back, his mouth turned up in a small smile. Ed couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Al…?"

"….Yeah?" Al asked, blinking once.

Ed was quiet a minute, then he choked out a small laugh. "…Thanks…"

Al made his own little laugh. "For what, Big Brother?" he asked. He was 21 years old…well… his mind and soul, anyway. Outwardly he still looked 16, but, that was the Gate for you…It'd kept him ten years old for three years. But regardless, Alphonse was grown now, and he still called him that.

Ed closed his eyes, and answered, "For staying with me…"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry it took so long to update. Just got the inspiration today, after having had a major meltdown from finals and school ending for the semester. But I'm back! And I'll try to have at least two more chapters up before summer ends! I promise!! salutes them all 


End file.
